When There Was Me and You
by ambrostoned
Summary: Something keeps Vanessa hold onto nothing. Mike left her hanging on the air alone for Maryse. How could she be so blind? Seeing Mike and Maryse together she had to pretend that she didn't really care but deep down inside it made her hurt so much.


**When There Was Me and You**

**Summary:** Something keeps Vanessa hold onto nothing. Mike left her hanging on the air alone for Maryse. How could she be so blind? Seeing Mike and Maryse together she had to pretend that she didn't really care but deep down inside it made her hurt so much.

**Author's note:** Hi, another fanfic oh yes. Well I was fixing my CD collections and I found my HSM album. So I played it and I came across the song When There Was Me and You and I thought it would be a good song for my next fanfic. Now, I won't be able to update any of my fanfics except post one shot or two shots. Especially with school and trainings in the mix I just can't wait for summer which is like 6 months away yeah I hope you have enjoyed Rehab and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone in this story.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with my friends at the catering area. I watched as Maryse and Mike walked in hand by hand. It's funny when that used to be me, now I'm sitting here when all I want is to be over there with him. I was so gullible and I let myself believe that miracles could happen. Of course I was just a notch in the belt, a rebound. Now for the rest of my career I have to pretend that I don't really care. I thought he was my fairytale, he would be the prince and I would be his princess but I was completely wrong. I have to thank Disney for my high expectations of men. He was a dream, a dream while I'm awake. It's just that that dream was just short lived. He was everyone's wish to come true. I should have just listened to my co-workers. I was new in the business and everybody else would tell that ever since I have been with him I have confused my feelings with the truth and I didn't listen to them and I also didn't believe them so now I'm facing the consequences.<p>

He made me believe and I swore to myself I know what I'm getting into. It was like a song, I knew the melody when I heard him singing and when he gives me that hypnotizing smile he makes me feel that I could sing along. But as I fell for him he had showed me that he isn't over Maryse. He changed the lyrics of our song which left me hanging, which left my heart empty. What I'm left right now are used to be's and a Once upon a Song. Now I'm facing reality, I now know he isn't my fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping and wishes on a star just don't come true. Now I even I can tell that I have confused my feelings with the truth because I liked the view, when there was me and him. I loved him and I thought he felt it too.

That's all over now he's back with Maryse and I could see that he really is happy. As much as I hate it I have to face it that he isn't mine anymore. I can't believe that I could be so blind; I waited for months before seeing everything clearly. He wasn't really over Maryse.

"_Who was that? What's the problem?" I asked him as he put down his phone. Anger written all over his face it was something that I have never seen. It was a different Mike, for from the man I fell in love with. _

"_It was Maryse. Ted. Ted is the problem." He answered me. _

"_I have to go. She's crying and my best friend needs my help, I hope you understand. I'll be back I promise." Mike kissed my forehead and grabbed his coat and keys._

Mike returned a day after comforting her ex-girlfriend slash best friend. Ever since he went to comfort he had acted differently towards me. Love making department got slower, he would often get to our hotel room drunk. It was then the time I had to confront him, I had put so much faith and trust in him so I have never doubted he would cheat on me.

_I was on my way up our hotel room when I saw Mike and Maryse on the hotel bar having a fun time. Mike ditched me in the arena not telling where he would go. They look so close with each other that I was praying to God that it was just a best friend thing until they stood up and hugged one another. I sped up to the hotel room in tears. A few minutes later I heard the door open to see Mike making his way towards me. _

"_Hey baby, sorry I left you at the arena. I had to meet up with someone." He apologized to me with sincerity. He noticed that my eyes were a bit puffy and he asked me what's wrong._

"_I saw you and Maryse together at the hotel bar so cozy. Do you still love her?" I asked. He felt silent with a hint of shock on his face. "Answer me Mike, do you still love her?" _

"_I'm sorry." Mike said those word brought tears to my eyes. "Vanessa, what you saw earlier was nothing. She's my best friend and nothing can change that. I love you and I will never hurt you. It's just that something about Maryse will always make me love her. I hope you understand." Mike added wiping away the tears on my face._

"_I truly understand Mike." I said. "And I think letting you go is what's right for the two of us. I'll always love you but I know somewhere down the road one will get hurt one way or another. We can't be like this, not with her in the picture." With my last words to him I walked out of our hotel room. _

Now I was walking around backstage when I bumped into someone. I looked up and met those gorgeous blue eyes; it was one of the features that made me fall in love with him. There was happiness and at the same time there was also hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." I awkwardly apologized to him.

"No worries. I wasn't looking where I was going too." He replied. We were both standing not knowing what to do or say. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm excited I get to have my first shot at the Diva's title?" I told him.

"Wow, really? That's awesome Vanessa. I'm actually happy for you. "

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm alright. Working with Truth is fun. That guy is fun. It's just that I want to have another title shot."

"You'll get another chance, don't worry. You're a good champion material." I gave him a smile.

"Thanks that mean a lot."

"So how are you and Maryse?" I curiously asked.

"We broke up." He said.

"I'm sorry about that. Since when?"

"Last month. We tried to work it out but we realized we're better off as friends. We acted like nothing happened between the two of us. Honestly, she even told me to talk and go back to you but I never did because I knew you hated my guts." He shyly said to me. I would never hate him it was good that way. Hearing those words brought back so much feelings.

"Mike you know I could never hate you." I cupped his cheeks with my hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin?<strong>_


End file.
